Endless Skies and Possibilities
by The Dark Shadow Fox
Summary: A man finds a completely lost girl and take it upon himself to train her. Throughout their experiences they experience different ideas and problems. Just a short story that has a potential to evolve into longer fan-fiction. At the moment it does not involve the main story line but it may if I make the story longer. Read it if your slightly interested and let me know what you think.


**Hello everyone this is just a small story I am posting. It might evolve into some story or it may not. Just posting it to see what people think. If I do go forward with this story it will very much so include the main storyline.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skies of Arcadia or anything related as it is rightfully owned by SEGA. This story is not written under their approval and is unofficial.**

**Enjoy hopefully what I consider a reasonable attempt at writing in the Skies of Arcadia Universe.**

**Chapter 1 – Beginnings of a New Life**

"Mister," a small young voice called out "I see a giant thing out on the left."

I looked over to the young girl climbing the main mast with her bare feet and hands and her clothes shredded from the weather.

"What is it?" I say gruffly. I never did come across as being friendly. A lifetime of war and sorrow can bring that to a person.

"I'm not sure but there are a lot of big clouds around it… and it looks a bit crazy." She said.

I look over to where she is pointing.

My blood slowly froze. I did not want to meet this monster again. It had taken everything from me, even my personality. I had become cold because him. What that monster did to me would never be forgiven.

A monstrous shape of a whale sprang from the dangerous stormy clouds eternally surrounding it. The monster crashed back down and created a wave of air and clouds to spread through the area.

"Don't attract attention, little one." I growled. She wilted in response to my sudden aggression.

"Sorry lass for my sudden outburst but that horrid beast is named Rhaknam. A giant beast who destroys lives metaphorically and physically." I said.

I was confident we could get away from Rhaknam. It wasn't my first time. Maybe the 223rd time. I had lived a long but adventurous life. I am not even sure of my own age now, I might be over fifty.

I barked out commands towards the little lost girl and slipped my little ship, _The_ _Last Memory_, back through the endless floating islands that I called home.

Rhaknam only destroyed the ships of those stupid enough to get in its way. I had already experienced that and I lost everything… I was determined not to lose anything again so I brought _The Last Memory_ away from the monster and weaved quickly through the many small floating Islands in the area.

It was easy as I knew the islands around here with like the back of my hand. The only reason I had survived for this long in this area was because I was born here.

When we arrived at the island I lived on I attached _The Last Memory_ to the pier and let the flying ship rest on thin air.

"Mister? What will you do with me?" The little girl asked while sitting on the pier with her legs over the edge pointing towards the impassable third layer of the atmosphere.

"Well for now you will have stay with me." I said while carrying a box of flying-fish into the storage room of the little village I stayed in.

"Oh. What's your name mister?" She asked while trying to hide the sound of uncertainty.

"My name is Julio. What do I call you even if you don't know your name?" I asked politely while untangling the fishing nets.

"Well I thought of maybe Petra." The little girl said "Although I still don't understand why and how I don't remember anything before I woke up in your boat.

I looked at her and sighed. It must be horrible to lose absolutely everything aside from your own life. It didn't sound like a very good position to be in. It must be confusing to say the least but I am no expert. Maybe it was good for Petra or maybe not.

"Alright Petra" I said "All I know is that you look about fourteen and that I found you on a little row boat in the middle of a storm caused by Rhaknam."

Petra nodded and looked over out in to the seemingly infinite expanse of sky in the land we call Arcadia. All I could do is shudder at the thought of my perfect past life. That is until Rhaknam ruined it all. I didn't blame the monster for what it had done to me. I blamed fate. Fate did exist. It just wasn't very easy to predict or know. Some-things are definitely predictable but most things are not. Fate rested in the hands of everyone and was acted out accordingly. Fate would always happen just some possibilities of the future were erased by preparations or things like that. That is what I thought after years of wandering and pointless living.

Surprisingly, Petra seemed to be someone I could somehow relate too. She had lost everything also. Only she also lost her memories and had nowhere to go since she seemed to be from nowhere I knew of.

"Mister Julio, Could I stay around you until maybe my memories come back. I think there is still an off chance that I will regain my memories but until then I want to be a fisherwoman." Petra said while looking over to me with seriousness in her eyes.

"Why would you do that?" I asked with none of my surprise veiled under my normally emotionless monotone voice.

"Well I've thought over it for a long time, almost the entire time I can remember and I can honestly say that losing my memories might be a good thing. I mean, I think many horrible things have happened to me in the past." She said with her voice cracking at the end. She then wrapped herself together and hugged herself.

"I am not sure if it was intentional that I received these scars or not but I do know that my past is horrible and that I should forget about it. It's not really, I think, something I want to know about, my past I guess. I want a new life like maybe being a fisherwoman, if that is a word, or maybe a sailor or something. I have a feeling that it was really bad for some reason but all I get are blank memories." She continued

I had noticed the still apparent scars and the large burn on her arm beforehand.

I was also pretty sure that a lot internal emotional damage had occurred when she was her normal self and hadn't forgotten who she was.

I thought over it. All that she said was true, I guess, but still. But I was nothing I wouldn't be able to help her in anyway aside from the one she suggested.

"Well alright but I think I will have to think over it." I finally sigh and while walking to the tiny village in front of me.

She got up excitedly and said with a big smile "I'll be the best apprentice, Mister Julio." While racing along towards me.

She was still grinning when we entered the village.

Hope you enjoyed this story readers.

Please review so that I can see your response and to let me know if I should keep going or not.


End file.
